Coincidencias
by NUCICO
Summary: ¿Miradas extrañas? ¿Seguidores? ¿La policía? ¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo? Twilight Sparkle es una estudiante de secundaria que está realmente confundida por todo lo que le esta pasando. Es decir, no era como si alguien se hubiera hecho pasar por ella y las acciones de esta impostora la estuvieran afectando, solo es cuestión de casualidad. One-shot.


**¡Saludos amigos lectores de fanfiction y/o fans de My Little pony! Sí, se que suena extraño que una joven de casi 15 años escriba sobre esta historia (xD, no lo creo, tengo amigos de 18 que lo ven) aún así decidí plasmar esta idea en palabras, pues no quería que se marchitará en mi mente (que profundo, e.é). Espero que les agrade el raro concepto que tuve al narrar este fic, y que quede claro, mis hermanitos me obligaron a ver la película (sí, claro). En fin, me dicen que les pareció :D.**

**Título**: Coincidencias.

**Autora**: NUCICO.

**Declaimer**: My little pony no es de mi propiedad, sino que pertenece a Hasbro al igual que sus respectivos personajes. Este fic es solo una historia para entretenimiento sin fines de plagio.

**Summary**: ¿Miradas extrañas? ¿Seguidores? ¿La policía? ¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo? Twilight Sparkle una estudiante de secundaria que está realmente confundida por todo lo que le esta ocurriendo. Es decir, no era como si alguien se hubiera hecho pasar por ella y las acciones de esta impostora la estuvieran afectando, solo es cuestión de casualidad.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Aún no había sanado del todo. No pensaba que algo tan común como la varicela le hubiera costado 3 días de clase. No había ido desde el miércoles al colegio, lo cual era imperdonable, ella era la alumna estrella, el cerebrito, Twilight Sparkle, la chica de diez.

-¡Hija, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!-Escuchó que su madre le llamaba.

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Mientras desayudaba, su perrito, Spike, le hacía ojitos para que le diera un pedazo de tocino de su plato, a espaldas de su madre, le tiró uno entero sin que la mencionada se diera cuenta.

-Esto queda entre nosotros dos.-Susurró al cachorro mientras este ladraba agradecido.

-¡Qué terrible!-Dijo su mamá, y ella se sobresaltó enseguida, pero al ver que su sorpresa se debía a algo que había leído en el periódico, suspiro aliviada.

-¿Qué leíste, ma?-Preguntó mientras mordía un pedazo de su pan tostado.

-Escucha nada más.-Le menciono mientras leía el encabezado en voz alta.-"Canterlot High, una de las escuelas secundarias más sobresalientes de toda Equestria fue atacada por terroristas anoche"

-¿Terrhorhisthas?-Inquirió la menor con la boca llena.

-Sí, aquí dice que detonaron una bomba que destruyó casi toda una pared. ¡Qué desastre!

-Solo espero que nadie haya salido herido.-Dijo mientras terminaba su desayudo y se colgaba su mochila.-Bien, mamá, me iré a la escuela, nos vemos.

-Adiós hija, creo que tendrás que venir sola, tu padre estará ocupado para irte a buscar.

-De acuerdo, ma.-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar.

Twilight salió apresurada de su casa. Era lunes, y después de faltar tanto tiempo a clase, lo único que le faltaba era llegar tarde. Vio de reojo salir a su vecina, intento recordar su nombre, _"Pin...Pina...Pinky...¡Pinky Pie!"_ Recordó mentalmente. Nunca le había hecho la más mínima plática, la consideraba bastante extraña.

Intentó pasar desapercibida, lamentablemente para ella, eso no le fue posible.

-¡Twilight! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡¿Vas a tu escuela?!-Le preguntó emocionada y dando saltitos.

-Eh...si...-Rió nerviosa.-De hecho tengo bastante prisa por lo que-

-¡No, no, no! No te molestes, no quiero ser un inconveniente para que te retrases. Solo pensé que quizá más adelante podamos ser amigas, considerando que en todo este tiempo que hemos sido vecinas no hemos convivido demasiado, ¿que te parece?

Sparkle guardó silencio pensando en que decirle, después solo sonrió forzudamente.-Eso me...¿encantaría?

-¡Genial! ¡Sabía que contigo me llevaría igual que con la otra! ¡No lo dudé ni un segundo!

-¿Con la otra...?-Comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-¡Pinky, cielo, apresúrate! ¡No querrás llegar tarde!

-¡Ya voy papi! Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo. ¡Nos vemos luego!-Se despidió mientras corría hacía el auto de su padre.

-Que raro.-Musitó Twilight.

Siguió caminando hacia su escuela. En el camino, no pudo evitar sentir una que otra mirada posándose sobre ella. Comenzó a mirarse de pies a cabeza discretamente creyendo que tenía algo malo o si iba despeinada. Al parecer, cuando llegó a su escuela, las cosas no cambiaron demasiado.

En clase de historia, todos comenzaban a murmurar cosas detrás de ella, podía alcanzar a percibir cosas como "no puedo creerlo" o "¿el vídeo es real?", incluso le aventaron un avión de papel diciéndole si había estado en una película últimamente, cosa que no entendió en absoluto. ¡¿Qué rayos le ocurría a todo el mundo?! Era lo único que se preguntaba.

Al sonar el timbre, una de sus compañeras más cercanas le pregunto.-¿Desde cuando te gusta hacer filmes de ciencia ficción?

Ella solo alcanzó a arquear una ceja.- ¿Filmes...? ¿De que estás hablando?

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡De esto, mira!

Sparkle se acercó para ver el vídeo en el teléfono de su compañera, era como una especie de combinación de luces y estaba un tanto borroso, pero entre todo esto, se visualizaban unas jóvenes, y una multitud tras ellas.

Después, una de ellas se comenzó a elevar, y al descender se había convertido en una especie de demonio, que comenzó a discutir con una de las seis jóvenes. Fue ahí donde prestó especial atención, y no a lo que hacían o decían en especial, si no que cuando la cámara enfocó más de cerca a la chica que estaba discutiendo con la demonia, se trataba nada más y nada menos que...

-¡Lo ves! Ahora responde mi pregunta, ¿eres actriz? De ti no me lo hubiera esperado en absoluto, pensé que a ti te gustaban más los estudios. Y además... ¿Twilight, me estas escuchando?

No lo dudó ni un momento y salió corriendo de ahí, directo al baño. Ya frente al espejo, se hecho agua en el rostro, y miró su reflejo, recordó a la chica del vídeo, era idéntica a ella, y cuando pensó en idéntica, ¡era exactamente cada bendita fracción de su rostro!

Una gemela, pensó, no, sus padres no le esconderían aquello. Un clon, ¿y para que haría el gobierno un clon de ella? No, eso tampoco. ¿Un espejismo? Bueno, parecía bastante real, y no solo ella lo había visto. Tal ves era una broma pesada, ¿pero quien se molestaría en armar semejante engaño simplemente para fastidiarla un rato?

¿O qué? ¿Le iban a decir que era una versión alterna de ella misma que había llegado a su mundo con un propósito en particular? Rió después de pensar aquello, de todas las respuestas, esa era la más absurda. Tal ves simplemente era una casualidad o coincidencia, una actriz que se parecía a ella. ¡Claro! De seguro era un trailer de una de esas películas extrañas donde la protagonista salva al universo.

-¡Esperen, ¿qué esa de ahí no es la chica de la secundaria Canterlot?!-Escuchó que un grupo de niños gritaba tras de ella mientras regresaba a casa.

Twilight se sobresaltó.-¿Y ustedes...quienes son?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-¡Tus admiradores! ¡Eres como una leyenda viviente!

La joven Sparkle se dio una cachetada mental recordando el dichoso dilema que aún cargaba.-Un segundo, ¿no me digan que también vieron el vídeo donde "yo"-hizo comillas con sus dedos.-salgo?

-No solo eso, si no que nos contaron que usted es una princesa salvó a toda Canterlot High junto a sus amigas...

-...De la malvada Sunset Shimmer que quería gobernar Equestria.-Comenzaron a explicar dos niños entusiasmados.

-Niños, primero, yo no soy una princesa. Y segundo...-Exclamó de forma tenue y calmada.-¡No sé de que rayos me están hablando!-Gritó mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera, danos tu autógrafo cuando menos!-Los niños empezaron a perseguirla.

-¡No les voy a dar nada!-Comenzó a correr más rápido intentando perderlos.

-¡Por favor, se lo suplicamos! ¡Haremos lo que nos pida! ¡Princesa!

-¡Qué no soy una condenada princesa...!

Después de mucho tiempo de persecución, por fin la joven Sparkle logró esconderse de ellos tras unos arbustos, suspiró aliviada saliendo de ellos. Cuando dobló la esquina para ir a su casa, creyó que por fin todo aquel día de dementes se estaba terminando, solamente debía llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Pero de pronto, el sonido de una sirena de policía la hizo asustarse de sobremanera, acabando con la poca paciencia que ya tenía.

-¡¿Y ahora que demo-?-Se calló en cuanto vio a dos oficiales detrás de ella, tragó saliva y rió de por bajo muy nerviosa.-Eh...hola oficiales...¿cómo les va?

-¿Usted es Twilight Sparkle?-Le preguntó uno de ellos.

-S-sí, soy...yo.-Pensó que ahí moría todo, de seguro iría a parar en la celda más fea de la prisión por gritarle a unos niños inocentes, fastidiosos, pero igual inocentes y para el colmo, haber dicho una blasfemia frente a la policía, sería una criminal, ¡y solo quería que la dejaran en paz!

-Nosotros veníamos a decirle que...-La joven cerró los ojos, preparándose para su sentencia.-¡Qué nos dijera como salvo a esa escuela de los malvados terroristas!

-¿¡Qué?!-Exclamó confundida.

-Así es, lo que mi compañero y yo escuchamos, fue que ayer salvó a toda Canterlot High de una terrorista rusa.

-¿¡Qué?!-Repitió totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Exacto, John! Y queríamos decirle que no dejaremos esto así, le conseguiremos entrevistas, reconocimientos con el alcalde, una placa en su honor...

-Y reporteros, muchos reporteros.-Le completo su colega.

-Yo...yo no he...yo no soy...-Empezó a tartamudear sin saber como darse a explicar.

-¡Eres toda una heroína jovencita! ¡Y todo el mundo debe enterarse!

Twilight pegó un grito que de seguro se escuchó hasta China, y salio huyendo de ahí directo a encerrarse en su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y no podía distinguir casi nada.

-Eh...¿mamá? ¿porqué está todo a oscuras?-Preguntó un tanto asustada.

-Tranquila hija.-Respondió en algún lugar de la sala.-Tú solo camina a la cocina.

Suspiró cansada.-Ma, he tenido un día fatal...-comenzó a explicarse mientras caminaba.-Lo único que quiero es irme a mi cuarto y descansar un momen-

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron varios de sus familiares mientras las luces se prendían.

-...to...-Completo boquiabierta.

-¡Hija mía! ¡No sabes que orgullosos estamos todos de ti!-Exclamó Night mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Así es hermanita, Cadance y yo hemos venido solo para felicitarte por tu gran logro.

-¡Sí, cuñada! Estamos muy orgullosos de que-

-Esperen, esperen, espere, esperen, esperen.-Dijo rápidamente mientras se apartaba un poco de ellos.-Una pregunta para aclarar, ¿es por el vídeo, por los terroristas o por ser princesa?-Preguntó cansada.

-¿Vídeo?-Inquirió su hermano confundido.

-¿Terroristas?-Imitó la acción Cadance.

-¿Prin...cesa? Hija, parece que estás alucinando.-Comentó su padre mientras todos reían levemente.

-Déjala cariño. Han de ser los nervios. Twi, la razón por la que hacemos esto es porque la directoria Celestia de "Canterlot High" te ha ofrecido una beca porque le ha sorprendido tu historial académico de los últimos años.

-Así es.-Afirmó su padre.-Dijo que está tan sorprendida que ya habló con la subdirectora de la escuela para que no haya necesidad de hacer papeleo, podrás entrar siempre y cuando tú quieras. ¡Eso es impresionante!

-Por supuesto que si, pa, Es mi hermana, reconocida por directores inclusive de otras escuelas.

Todos comenzaron a charlar alegremente del tema. Twilight se quedó callada, sentía que las voces de todos hacían eco en su cabeza, sus compañeros, los niños, la policía, su familia, todo, todo, ¡todo! ¡Todo el mundo actuaba como si hubiera hecho cosas que realmente nunca hizo!

-...y lo mejor de todo es...-Su mamá comenzó a decir algo, pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues Twilight ya había salido corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que pudo.-¡Hija, espera! ¡¿A donde vas?!

Salió corriendo de ahí, Spike al ver esto comenzó a correr a su lado y a ladrar.

-¡Ven, Spike!-Dijo mientras lo cargaba para salir corriendo.-¡Todos han enloquecido! ¡Actúan como si hubiera hecho algo que estoy segura que nunca hice!

De pronto, vio que su familia la estaba siguiendo. Enseguida, los policías con los que había hablado también comenzaron a correr tras ella.

-¡Espere, por favor! ¡Ya pedimos una rueda de prensa!-Le gritó uno de los oficiales.

Por si fuera poco, los niños que la habían estado buscando también se unieron a la persecución.

-¡Princesa! ¡Espere! ¡Nosotros podemos ser sus fieles caballeros!

-¡Así es! ¡Confíe en nosotros, somos rudos y valientes!

Twilight volteo a ver a la multitud que la perseguía.-¡Déjenme en paz!-Vociferó.

Ni si quiera supo exactamente cuando el grupo que había iniciado siendo "pequeño" ahora era una horda de gente buscando, felicitarla, grabarla, pedirle autógrafos, ayudarla, o lo que sea.

-¡Twiligh! ¡Espera!-Le gritaban sus padres al unísono. No podía distinguirlos de todos, y se estaba cansando de correr.

Definitivamente, no tenía ni la menor idea de que rayos estaba ocurriendo.

En un lugar muy parecido (e irónicamente muy diferente) una conversación muy particular se estaba dando en Canterlot, y esta vez, no era precisamente la secundaria.

-Sigo creyendo firmemente que mantener a todo ese mundo con los recuerdos de estos últimos días es muy peligroso.-Aclaró la princesa Luna.

-En eso te doy la razón, hermana.-Dijo Celestia mientras volteaba a ver a sus tres acompañantes.-He tomado una decisión, habrá que borrar todos los recuerdos de los sucesos que ocurrieron los tres días previos.

-¿Es completamente necesario?-Inquirió Twilight preocupada.-No quisiera que mis amigas de ese mundo me olvidaran por completo.

-Lo sé Twilight, y lo entiendo.-Afirmo amablemente.- A pesar de ello no sabemos si ahora mismo tu llegada a aquel mundo este afectando a alguien más.

-Pero...¿a quién podía afectar?-Preguntó Sparkle.

_"¡Solo uno, un autógrafo, y dejaremos de perseguirte!"_

-Celestia está en lo correcto.-Menciono Cadance.-Por más que no suene del todo agradable, no sabemos si este giro de acontecimientos haya causado algún daño en aquel mundo.

_"¡Dejen de perseguirme! ¡No soy una heroína, ni una actriz, Y SOBRE TODO NO SOY UNA PRINCESA!"_

-Exacto. Y si la ciudad confundiera a tu versión alterna contigo la haría responsable de tus actos, lo cual le traería consecuencias sin duda, sean buenas o malas, pero igual son consecuencias.

_"¡Espere un segundo, por favor! ¡Deje de correr y sonría a la cámara!"_

-Supongo que tienen razón.-Dijo finalmente Twilight.-En ese caso les ayudare a corregir los daños.

En ese momento, Celestia les enseñó un hechizo para borrar la memoria de grandes masas, para ello necesitó tener el espejo enfrente. Explicando que a diferencia de los seres vivos, la magia podía atravesar el portal en todo momento, independientemente que hayan pasado las 30 lunas o no.

La magia atravesó el portar, llegando finalmente a Equestria y cubriendo a toda la ciudad en una especie de campo en forma de domo, que comenzó a reducirse poco a poco para llegar a todas las personas.

-¡Deténgase! ¡Princesa! ¡Aquí están sus fieles caballeros!

Spike comenzó a ladrar a la gran multitud que estaba persiguiendo a Twilight, esta última no se había percatado en lo más mínimo de la magia que la estaba rodeando.

-¡Ya no puedo!-Exclamó cayendo al piso.-¡Les juro por lo que más quiero que yo no hice nada de lo que están diciendo! ¡No hice nada! ¡No hice nada! ¡No hice nada!-Exclamaba con los ojos cerrados.-¡No hice na-!

De pronto, escuchó un sonido, era nada más y nada menos que el de su...¿despertador? Abrió los ojos uno a la vez, para encontrarse con que estaba en su cama.

-¿Pero que...?-Musitó mientras se levantaba. Todo había sido...¿una pesadilla?

-¡Hija, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!-Tuvo un Deja Vuh al escuchar a su madre.

-Este...¿ya voy?-Dijo insegura.

Se vistió aún aturdida y bajo las escaleras. Se encontró la misma escena de su madre en la cocina asentando su plato en la mesa, para después agarrar el periódico.

¡El periódico! Se dijo a ella misma.-¿Mamá?

-Dime, Twilight.

-¿Cuál es el encabezado de hoy?-Preguntó un tanto nerviosa mientras se sentaba esperando la respuesta.

-No es muy especial, algo sobre el robo a un banco, que novedad.-Dijo sarcástica su madre.-Un momento...¿desde cuando te interesa eso?

Twilight no dijo más se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre.-¡Desde ahora!-Exclamó para salir de su casa saltando de la alegría.

-¿Qué...?-Preguntó su madre mientras volteaba a ver a Spike, quien solo le hizo un gesto de confusión. -Los jóvenes de hoy en día.-Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Sparkle vio a su vecina Pinky Pie mientras salía emocionada.-¡Hola Pinky!-Le saludó alegremente.

-¿Me estás saludando a mí?-Preguntó la peli-rosa confundida.

-Pues claro.-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Yay!-Exclamó Pinky.-¡¿Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora seremos amigas?!-Inquirió dando un gran salto.

-Eh...-Sparkle lo pensó, y luego recordó la persecución.-Sí, por que no.-Dijo al fin mientras Pie daba un grito de alegría.

Y así todo en la vida de Twiligh comenzaba a cambiar. Al parecer esa pesadilla, sueño o premonición que había tenido le había sido de gran lección para darse cuenta de lo equivocada que vivía. Que estaba en un erróneo concepto al centrarse solamente en sus estudios sin prestar atención a su familia, y sobre todo no tener verdaderos amigos.

Eso sería lo primero que cambiaría, al menos el primer paso para comenzar a vivir una vida mejor.

-¿He escuchado bien hija?-Preguntó su padre sorprendido.

-Así es papá. Quiero estudiar a partir del próximo año en Canterlot High, pienso que es una muy buena escuela y nada me gustaría más que ir allí.-Explicó la joven totalmente firme en su decisión.

-En ese caso...-Dijo su padre.-¡Qué no se diga más! Comenzaremos a ver el cambio de escuela cuanto antes para que empieces a ir el curso que viene.

Twilight sonrió agradecida.

Dos meses después, entró por fin a "Canterlot High", por alguna muy extraña razón sintió la sensación de haber estado ahí antes, pero después de haber tenido esa loca premonición, ya nada podía parecer raro para ella. Pinky Pie le ayudó a integrarse con su grupo de amigas, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity y Sunset Shimmer.

¿Sunset Shimmer? Si, al principio a ella también le sorprendió, recordó lo que había escuchado en aquel día tan confuso _"...la malvada Sunset Shimmer que quería gobernar Equestria." _Al principio esto le preocupaba, pero cuando vio que las cosas seguían marchando bien, decidió que lo que no se sabe no hace daño. Que alguien antes de ella ya se había encargado de dejar todo arreglado para cuando decidiera entrar a aquel colegio.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Tú crees en las premoniciones o los Deja Vuhs?-Preguntó tratando de sonar ocasional.

-Pues...- Esta lo pensó un momento.-No demasiado, pero lo que si creo es en el destino, y que las cosas siempre ocurren por un propósito y para algo en especial.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que tienes ra-No pudo terminar su frase cuando chocó con alguien.-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo.-Es que no me fijé por donde iba.

-No te preocupes.-Le contesto un joven de cabello azul.-¿Twilight, cierto?-Preguntó.

-Así es.-Contestó mirándolo fijamente, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, aunque supuso que era lógico, pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la escuela. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella conclusión.

-Son Flash Sentry.-Se presentó el joven mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella correspondió el gesto-Mucho gusto.-Dijo amablemente.-Lamento lo del choque.

-No te preocupes, solo espero que no se vuelva costumbre.-Bromeó haciéndola reír de por bajo.-Hasta luego.

Twilight lo vio marcharse. Cuando volteó a ver a Fluttershy, esta tenía una cara pícara en el rostro, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Q-que?-Preguntó como si no fuera obvio.

-Nada, nada. Yo solo miraba.-Menciono mientras ambas seguían caminando.

Fue ahí donde la joven Sparkle comprendió de lo mal que vivía hasta ese entonces. No sabía exactamente que es lo que había pasado aquel día tan extraño, o si era un sueño o si lo había alucinado. Pero si había sido real, agradecía a quien había intervenido en su vida, a pesar de que le trajo algunos problemas, bien había valido la pena todos aquellos embrollos que había pasado.

Miró hacia el cielo, estaba claro y despejado, suspiro aliviada, y susurró de forma tenue a quien había sido responsable de que ahora mismo pudiera comprender mejor el sentimiento de la amistad.

-Gracias...

En otro lugar, una alicornio pareció sobresaltarse por algo, pero no por algo malo, si no por una especie de felicidad que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Twilight?-Preguntó amablemente la princesa Cadance.

-No, no es nada. Es solo que...sentí como si alguien me agradeciera.-Aclaró.-¿Extraño, no?-Dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado extraña.

-No mucho.-Contesto su acompañante.-Quizá alguien te esté agradeciendo en alguna parte del mundo...o de otro.

-Tal ves es eso.-Aclaró y se alejó hacia una ventana que tenía cerca de ella, sabía que era tonto y que quizá solo era parte de su imaginación, sin embargo, miró hacía el cielo y sonrió para después susurrar algo de manera tenue.

_"De nada..."_

**"Fin"**

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Jajaja. Por favor no me juzguen por haber hecho algo tan...tan...tan tripiante (?). Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer el fic completo, y a los que solo ojearon, pues, gracias también por al menos leer el título xD Espero que me digan su opinión de que les pareció la historia, y que como yo sigan viendo esta serie, digo, digo, no es que yo la vea tan seguido (yaoming). ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, les mando muchos abrazos, besos y bendiciones!**

**P.D. Este fue mi primer One-shot. Yeah!**

**NUCICO.**


End file.
